Bored
by Winxjaderamsey
Summary: What happens when the Anubis Boys are bored, what mayhem will they cause and how will the girls react. Will there be drink throwing.. Who knows ? .A oneshot collection of funny things. First Chapter is Mostly Peddie . Rated T for Saftey. Cover image will change alot.


Patricias POV

Patricia sighed as the movie "Bratz" started. She was out on a Girls Only- Movie night in which Joy had forced her into and was dieing of bordem. She decided to bug Eddie so she texted him.

_Patricia_/**Eddie**

_ HELP ME ! Joys out of her head  
_

**LOLZ Yacker im guessing you movie night isnt going so well **

_Well for once your right _

**Yay Point 1 for BF **

_Keep hold of that point , its the only one your getting  
_

**Cranky r we **

_Ugg You would be pulling your hair out if you were watching this shit, remeber you and that Bambi movie!_ :]

Eddies POV

Eddie laughed to himself causing Jerome to look over his shoulder. They were having a dudes night in their room and Alfie and Mick had been playing video games for the last half hour. They had rematched each other like 60 times and it was getting annoying. Fabian however couldnt care less and was studying french. NO JOKE. Jerome however was just trying to distract Mick, so he lost , by shouting out random things near his ear.

" Texting Trixie are we Junior " Jerome laughed.

"Well your Angel of a Girlfriend is forcing her into a movie night ,so shes bugging me for entartainment " Eddie smiled.

Jerome only laughed and went back to shouting things in Mick ear.

"COCONUTS, COCONUTS , I LOVE COCONUTS " Jerome screamed while doing a little dance.

Eddie suddenly got a text from Patricia.

_Tell Jrome we can hear him from Upstairs and he sound like a mad man_

**_Whts new_**

_LOLZ_

Nobodys POV

"Uhh Jerome the girls can hear you from upstairs " Eddie smirked waving his phone.

"Well im bored ... so let them hear my lovely voice " Jerome smiled.

" WE LOVE COCONUTS, COCONUTS, COCONUTS, WE LOVE COCONUTS, OH YES WE DO " Jerome belowed.

Eddie joined in. So did Mick and Alfie. SO DID FABIAN. Next thing you know they were forming a conga line and dancing.

"WE LOVE COCONUTS, COCONUTS, COCONUTS, WE NEED COCONUTS , COCONUTS, COCONUTS, OH YES WE DO " They sang the same line again and again.

Suddenly they door swang open to reveal 7 laughing girls (Patricia, Amber, Nina, Joy, Mara, Kt, Willow) all in their PJs with Joy and Patricia both holding Camcorders.

"You people ARE Coconuts ! " Patricia laughed clutching her belly.

They congaline broke up and each boy drifted over to their laughing boyfriends (in this its Willow and Alfie) while Amber happily took photos of all her favourite ships and then showed it to KT her Match-Maker in Training.

Eddies POV

" You like my dancing Yacker " I laughed. I had my arm around Patricias shoulder and we were sitting on my bed.

We were alone in my room cause everyone else had dissapered after our little dance rally.

"As much as I like you calling me Yacker " She rolled her eyes.

"So its a yes " I smirked.

"Its not a no " She laughed. She layed her head in the crook of my shoulder..

Next Morning: Breakfeast

The next day everyone but Patricia,Joy and Eddie were at the table. Patricia and Joy walked in laughing. Eddie came shortly after and kissed Patricia quickly on the cheek.

Trudy came in with a bowl of fruit humming a song. Instantly Jerome reconigsed it instantly.

"Uhh Trudy.. were did you.. hear that.. song " Jeroem stuttered.

"Ohh on the Internet, its a wonder what people get up to without their House mother to keep an eye on them. " Trudy laughed.

Sitting at the table Joy and Patricia had turned bright red.

" JOY, What did you do ? " Jerome questioned.

"And yeh and why are you also turning a diffrent colour Yacker? " Eddie questioned.

Patricia took out her phone, pressed a few buttons , then put it on the table for everyone to see. Patricia and Joy then ran out of the room laughing.

"NO, NO , NO MERCER " Jerome screamed getting louder with every breath.

There was a video on Youtube of them doing the Conga singing there song.

"How many Hits does it have, what if someone sees this, it could ruin my chance of going Harverd " Fabian said in an instant.

Eddie scrolled down.

"25 MILLION HITS " EDDIE SCREAMED.

The room fell silent till Amber started laughing.

"IM GONNA KILL THEM! " Eddie and Jerome said in unsion.

"I thinks its pretty cool " Alfie shrugged taking a bit of his apple.

"Yeh me to " Said Mick finally finding the right time to speak.

Jerome , Eddie and Fabian all ran out into the corridor, out the door and to school to "Kill" Joy and Patricia for their action as Fabian would of Put it . Jerome and Eddie just wanted reveange.

"Boys " Nina laughed. "Unpredictable.

**Hey guys hoped you liked it , I had the Idea for it for a while now and this is kinda the reason chapter 3 of summer camp secrets isnt out yet. But hey im Unpredictbale.**

**Thanks again for the ausome feedback on some of my stories. **


End file.
